


День рождения Драко: вишлист

by ns17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ns17/pseuds/ns17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О несовпадении воображения и реальности</p>
            </blockquote>





	День рождения Драко: вишлист

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco's Birthday List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746953) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



Вишлист Драко Малфоя ко Дню рождения:

1\. Прибить гребаного Поттера.

2\. Окей, чтобы его прибили, потому что на самом деле неохота марать руки, и потому что я не могу колдовать за пределами школы.

3\. Или пусть Гойл задаст ему взбучку. В конце концов, если Поттера прибить, осенью в моем списке для глумления будет на одного человека меньше.

4\. Может быть, мне стоит задать ему взбучку самому. Гойл — законченный дебил: еще убьет его ненароком. Да, это мое дело. Я сам задам Поттеру взбучку.

5\. Жаль было бы попортить маникюр, так что бить я его не стану. Я его просто… пихну как следует. Пихну его к стенке и пришпилю, возьму рукой за его идиотское горло.

6\. Взять Поттера за горло. Вот чего я хочу больше всего. Хочу, чтобы он извивался, пытаясь вырваться. Я хочу, чтобы он извивался. Извивался подо мной, не в силах вырваться. Дергался, и задыхался, и умолял его отпустить.

7\. Я хочу унизить Поттера. Да, это было бы здорово. Я хочу, чтобы он умолял меня и извивался, и… и я хочу, чтобы… я хочу, чтобы у него встало. Вот тут-то он пришел бы в ужас! Да, надо, чтобы у него встало, когда я прижимаю его бедром, и я над ним посмеюсь.

8\. Возбужденный член Поттера. Я хочу, чтобы Поттер был по-настоящему, по-настоящему возбужден и умолял меня помочь. Хочу держать его за горло, и прижимать его тело к стене, и хочу почувствовать, как этот толстый член, такой твердый, упирается мне в живот. И я хочу, чтобы Поттер умолял меня его потрогать.

9\. Я хочу его трогать. Невозможно и вообразить ничего унизительнее для Поттера, чем то, что я, его злейший враг, засуну руку ему в штаны и отдрочу. Я обойдусь без церемоний, и он будет молить меня замедлиться, а потом будет просить дрочить посильнее. Да, заставить Поттера умолять меня, когда моя рука будет на его члене. Вот чего я хочу.

10\. Оргазм Поттера. Да, хочу, чтобы он кончил мне в руку. Из-за меня! Хочу, чтобы он кончил мне в руку, всхлипывая и раскрасневшись, и с моим именем на губах.

11\. Хочу, чтобы Поттер произнес мое имя. Хочу, чтобы он сказал: «Драко. Драко, пожалуйста». Хочу вдыхать запах его желания, пока он шепчет мое имя. Пока он кончает. Пока наши губы так близки, что я чувствую его дыхание. Я хочу, чтобы он шептал мое имя.

12\. Я хочу Поттера. На День рождения. Хочу его. Хочу, чтобы он меня поцеловал, прикоснулся, чтобы он…

Дьявол.

13\. Торт. Я хочу гребаный торт.


End file.
